


maintain

by mshr



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr





	maintain

古道西风瘦马  
今夜无眠  
美景奈何天  
挽弓如满月  
大漠孤烟  
马蹄疾  
浓睡不消残酒  
怎知晚来风急


End file.
